narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ninjason
Charakter-Parameter hi, ich wende mich mal wieder an dich ^^ es geht um diese kreisförmige grafik mit nin,- tai-jutsu, schnelligjeit, und und... die in den databooks bei fast allen charakteren zu finden ist (wie bei mir auf der benutzerseite zu sehen). ich wollte wissen ob es möglich ist sowas auch hier zu machen? es muss nicht unbedigt kreisförmig sein, aber all die werte beinhalten. die wertung geht von 1 bis max. 5 - also, 1''; ''1,5; 2''; ''2,5;...bis 5'' (über die genaue bezeichnung/übersetzung mancher parameter kann man noch diskutieren). und wenn sowas geht und du so eine tabelle machen kannst, könnt ich mich hinsetzen und bei all den charas, die so eine tabelle in databooks haben, diese hinzufügen und ausfüllen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 12:50, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, hab sowas gemeint. also, ich würde alles auch alleine machen, hab alle databooks und würde auch alle betreffenden artikel selbst bearbeitetn, ist nicht das problem. man könnt das mit excel machen, aber es sind bilder, die man im artikel nicht ändern kann, wie du schon bemerkt hast. aber es muss ja nicht zwingend diese kreistabelle sein, vllt könnte man ja etwas in der art der tabelle machen wie bei 5 shinobi-dörfern ist, wo die werte verändert werden können, und es so wie eine box darstellen lassen (ähnlich der jutsu-box mit dieser fetten, blauen überschriftline) und es dort vor der jutsu-box platzieren. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:32, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hab gelesen ihr wollt parameter machen?, ich könnte die machen, wenn man mir die nötigen infos gibt? Ernie1992 18:42, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) parameter im den sinn, dass eine automatische tabelle generiert wird. man müsste halt einfach eine weitere vorlage basteln! nochwas: nur neue werte langen...die alten naruto werte interessieren doch eh keinen oder? '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:06, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :klar, ich würde auch die aktuellen werte, die es für einen charkter gibt verwenden. nur ist die frage wer diese neue vorlage macht? und wer es kann natürlich? Johnny/ジョニ一 12:24, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) also ninjason, was ist nun, kannst du sone neue vorlage basteln oder wer kennt sich damit gut aus? wäre schön wenn wir sowas hier hätten. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:45, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :okay danke, ich frag dann trunx ob er sowas machen kann, wenn es nicht geht melde ich mich nochmal wegen der bilder. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:34, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) jop ich weiß bei der folge komme ich heute an^^Ernie1992 12:05, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hmmm... das weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. könnte sein, dass es ein und dasselbe jutsu ist :/ nur, bei jibashi steht: "magnetischer tod", aber chibashi wird im anime als "earth flash" übersetzt (chi - erde). natürlich hätten sich die engl. anime-übersetzer auch irren können bzw sie haben sich verhört. ich hab auf mein gehör vertraut und hab es chibashi genannt (denn der jap. name ist noch nirgendwo aufgetaucht) und chi würde außerdem zu "earth/erde" passen. aber wie gesagt, es könnte auch das gleiche jutsu sein. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:54, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- da du die disk seite gelehrt hast habe ich gedacht du meinst die. --Revan55 23:04, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hab ich etwa diese seite erstellt? kann mich daran überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern :/ jedefalls, weiß ich überhaupt nicht wie das juesu genau funktioniert und was ich da reinschreiben soll. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:41, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :okay, ich schau mal im databook und manga nach was man da reinschreiben kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:44, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kazekiri: könnte gut sein. sieht ähnlich, der anwender in den fillern hat auch fuuton, und außerdem ist der name auch gleich (no jutsu ist ja nur technik des/r). nur weiß man nicht ob kihsi dieses jutsu bei den fillern abgeguckt hat oder von sich selbst so ein jutsu eingeführt hat :/ ich persönlich würde sagen - es ist das gleiche jutsu. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- eine frage! es geht um jinchuuriki und bijuu. es sit ja so, dass hier auf der wiki infos aus databooks, fanbooks und artbooks nicht gespoilert werden (so wie filme und specials, glaube ich), da sie in deutschland eh nicht erscheinen bzw es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. die meisten infos und bilder über jinchuus und bijuus stammen genau aus solchen "...books". sollen wir dann diese infos nicht ungespoilert lassen? natürlich aber nicht die infos, die im anime erschienen sind (utakata). gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 16:50, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hast du deine databooks wirklich gekauft? werden sie in deutschland auch offiziell verkauft? na ja, wie auch immer... die ganzen infos und bilder über jinchuus und bijuus kmmen eh nicht aus den databooks, sondern art- und fanbook. und dass man diese in hier veröffentlichen wird, das bezweifle ich nun wirklich. und woher welche info kommt ist nicht schwer rauszufinden. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:43, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Profil Kannst du mir sagen wie mann ein Profil macht wie du es hast.Ich bin total neidisch.Bitte schreib es Auf meine ´Diskosionsseite.Ich heiße Sasuke2010 Nochmal Kannst du mir das bitte in einzelten Schritten erklären.Ich verstehe das nicht wie ich das machen soll.Gruß Lieblings Billder Die letzt Frage wie kann man wo mann die beschreibung macht bilder machen.ich heiße Sauske2010 Ruffy85 18:49, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Warum machst du keine aktuellen Profil Bilder von Kakashi rein weil die Bilder sind von der Vergangenheit???? bei hochladen der datei zeigte es mir an das die datei beschädigt ist. und da stande ich sollte es dann nochmal hochladen ob wohl es garnicht auf der seite angezeigt wird. und ich die datei erst in eine png datei umwandeln musste die anderen 2kannst du gerne löschen weil die waren nichts erst bei dem 3bild hat das hochladen erst richtig geklappt. aber warum muss dann die neue datei die man denn hochläd die selbe datei wie das selbe bild sein wie das das vor???? Bei dem Bild sieht man kakashi mit ganzen Gesicht und seinem sharingan. Und das ist ja soger aus denn naruto shipopuden folgen in denn kämpfen gegen Hidan und Kakuzo. Die bilder die du ja drinne hast sind ja aus naruto aus der vergangenheit???? Ich finde die seite ja sonst ganz okay. Aber ich würde das mit denn Chzaraktern Bildern ab und zu mal aktuellesieren.Ruffy85 18:46, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab aber nochmal nach geschaut die seite hat nur die datei in png format hochgeladen die anderen 2 in jpg wurde auch nicht mal hochgeladen. und hatte auch nicht geklappt es wo ich sie umgewandelt hatte Kasten kannst du bitte mir einen charakter kasten machen bitte --Songokuboy10 14:58, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) über mich selber wie bei diesen sasuke2010 ja, sowas ähnliches ist es. schock, lärm. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:01, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja mach ich noch, ich mach aber erstmal die bilder für di ekämpfe dann die jutsu^^Ernie1992 15:52, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hast du eine quelle zu den Namen Habataku Chidori? Ich hab den Namen nämlich vorher noch nicht gehört.--77.178.42.195 21:15, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- habs gleich behoben. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:13, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß, aber warum ich?^^Ernie1992 21:43, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Antwort zwei der Account von dem Kind sind auf jeden Fall noch gesperrt aber das sperren bringt eigentlich nicht viel, da sie sich ja wieder neu anmelden kann. Es weiteren glaube ich das man wenn man gesperrt ist das man auf jeden Fall auf seiner eigenen disk Seite was schreiben kann. --Revan55 16:57, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Sag mal, hast du dir den Text "Bitte benutzt die Vorschau-Funktion, bevor du auf Speichern drückst, etc..." eigentlich schon irgendwo abgespeichert, sodass du den dann immer nur kopieren und auf den Seiten neuer User einfügen kannst? Oder schreibst du den Text immer wieder neu? ^^ ..::Aeris::.. 18:54, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ja, schätze, man kann dieses "Karakuri Engeki" als filler-jutsu bei kankuro hinzufügen, das halt seine 3 puppen gleichzeitig ruft oder so, wie auch immer. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:45, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tajuu oder nicht Tajuu Du meinst, dass Naruto sagt "Tajuu Kage Bunshin", der Untertitel aber lautet "Kage Bunshin", oder? Ja, das ist seltsam. Haben wir Johnny schon mal gefragt, was im Original im Manga steht? Denn im englischen Manga steht ja auch "Kage Bunshin", ne? ..::Aeris::.. 10:33, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Also, dieses "karakuri engeki" passt i-wie nirgendwo hin, es bedeutet wohl sowas wie "zusammenspiel der puppen" (puppet theater halt) und es ist wohl kankuros ausruf wenn er seine puppen zusammen benutzt. für mich klingt/liest es sich eher nach sowas wie bei den anderen der elementname im jutsu: "fuuton: bla bla", "katon: ..." ist oder bei manchen "ninpou: ..." oder "mugen: ..." und was auch immer es alles gibt. eine echte relevanz zu einem eigenständigen jutsu sehe ich da nicht. wie gesagt, ich glaube er ruft das wenn er mehrere seiner puppen zusammen benutzt, halt, ein "zusammenspiel der puppen"-schlachtruf oder so. Und dieses Doku Kiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu ...ist es überhaupt ein manga jutsu? kann mich nämlich auch nicht erinnern wo kankuro es benutzt hat. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:41, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Doku Kiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu ist ein filler jutsu. es war beim kampf von kankuro mit sasori, nur im anime zu sehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 04:31, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ninjason, hab bei dir das bild von shizune geändert, da ich das alte schon mit "soll entfernt werden" versehen habe. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:53, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) also, ich finde siese "überbelichtete" bilder, in die ich mich seit der shippuden folge 82 verliebt habe eigentlich total geil. und sie sehen viel mehr profissioneller und ernster. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:10, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bei diesem ist es leider nur close-up bild. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:18, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fuin-Jutsus Ich dachte, dass man das Siegel nach der Anwendung von Shiki Fuujin Shishou Fuuin nennt. Außerdem frage ich mich, wenn man mit Shishou Fuuin riesige Mengen an Chakra versiegeln kann, warum hat dann Minato mit Shiki Fuujin sein Leben gegeben?--Sasori17 11:56, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tja, dann heißt es wohl warten, trotzdem danke! Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass das Siegel bei der Versiegelung von Orochimarus Armen dem Siegel bei Shishou Fuuin sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr,sehr, ähnlich sieht.--Sasori17 17:49, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aktuelle Umfrage Magst du die Umfragen auch auf Ramen-chan machen? ..::Aeris::.. 22:16, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hmmm... ich weiß nicht. wenn du meinst :/ ich finde man sollte nach dem original gehen (so wie die meisten artikel wir hier aufbauen) denn ich traue dem was bei uns im anime bzw manga übersetzt wird überhupt nicht! - das ist schon zich mal bewiesen worden. und nur weil bei uns in Dtl. der anime so verkinderlicht wird (bloß nix mit tod und sterben), glaube ich nicht, dass wir dem folgen sollen! Johnny/ジョニ一 14:29, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja, sowas eher. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:41, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) das mit Katon: Gouenkyuu no Jutsu ist jetzt erledigt. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:23, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sound trio sagmal weiß ja das du sehr beschäftigt bist und aeris auch nur noch wenig zeit hat, könntest du dann mal auf Zakus und Kins seite gehen und die rechtschreibung überprüfen und außerdem mir sagen wie ich das inhaltsverzeichnis weg bekomme, das mit dem inhaltsverzeichnis wäre auch bei Dosu zu beheben.1000words "lalala" zurück, und check mal deine Mails! ..::Aeris::.. 19:40, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ICQ anlassen bringt nix, da ich fast gar nicht mehr da online bin, du müsstest also schon die Mail lesen, die ich dir geschickt hab ;) ..::Aeris::.. 06:47, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Deine Meinung könntest du mir einfach in ner Mail zurückschreiben. Labern und theorisieren, davon hab ich nur geschrieben, dass ich das vermisse, nicht, dass ich das jetzt sofort will und zwar in direkter Kommunikation (nicht verzögert über Email). Jetzt z.B. bin ich bei icq on. ..::Aeris::.. 18:19, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- schau mal hier bitte rein Diskussion:Aum no Ansatsu Jutsu. du warst der letzte, der die seite bearbeitet hat... also dachte ich mir, ich frag dich ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:52, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :okay, danke. ich frag ihn dann. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:57, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß abe rbei ni war mir das so das nis wie nen eigenständiger name klingt deswegen hatte ich das apostroph gesetztErnie1992 16:28, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Das hab ich mir im deutschen Fallout Wiki angewöhntweil es einfach besser für die Übersicht ist :) Gruß --TheDava 20:05, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi ninjason. ich wollte nochmal wegen der Charakter-Parameter fragen. in deiner neuen itachi analyse hast du anscheinend viele davon gemacht. ich wollte fragen, da es i-wie in vergessenheit geraten ist, ob du solche machen kannst (wenn die überhaupt von dir waren) und ob du solche für die charaktere machen könntest. die daten hätte ich parat. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:56, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) keine sorge ich markiere generell nich mehr zum löschen, trun meinte bilder di enicht mehr gebraucht werden tauchen auf ner extra liste auf der wiki auf, bis jetzt hat alles wie gewohnt geklappt, willst die farbige version davon haben oder willst die mangaversion behaltenErnie1992 17:42, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hast du die e-mail mit den daten erhalten? ^^ ist ziemlich viel was =D Johnny/ジョニ一 20:01, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC)